Plusle
/ |dexcekalos=096 |gen=Generation III |species=Cheering Pokémon |type=Electric |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=4.2 kg |imweight=9.3 lbs. |ability=Plus |dw=Lightning Rod |body=06 |egg1=Fairy |color=Yellow |male=50}} Plusle (Japanese: プラスル Purasuru) is an -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Minun's partner. Biology Physiology Plusle is a small rodent-like Pokémon. It bears a remarkable resemblance to Pichu and Pikachu, and a slight resemblance to Raichu. Plusle's body is pale yellow in color, with bright red fur on its ears, cheeks, paws, and tail. Plusle have long rabbit-like ears and short tails with flat red plus signs on the end of them, while their cheeks are circular with plus signs voided in the middle. Behavior Plusle is a cheerful and supportive Pokémon, always encouraging comrades in battle by using the spark pouches in its cheeks, or even using Helping Hand. It is very compassionate towards its friends, and is known to cry upon witnessing a friend lose a battle. It's kind are commonly referred to as cheerleaders for these actions. Special abilities Plusle's abilities in battle are basically the same as its cousin Pikachu except that Plusle has more Special Attack power than Pikachu and is slightly faster. However, Plusle is unable to use moves such as Volt Tackle and Slam. On the other hand, Plusle learns more support moves than Pikachu, such as Baton Pass, Fake Tears, and Copycat. Plusle's most famous support move is Helping Hand. Evolution Plusle does not evolve. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 110 |rsrarity=Rare (Ruby) Uncommon (Sapphire) |emerald=Route 110, Trade for Volbeat in Fortree City |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 1-18, 29, 33-39, 46, National Park (Hoenn Sound) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 6 (Black only) |bwrarity=Swarm |xy=Route 5 |xyrarity=Uncommon }} Side game locations |Pinball2=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 16 Endless Level 16 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD=Thunderwave Cave (4F-5F) Lightning Field (7F-19F) Joyous Tower (5F-8F) |PMD2=Amp Plains (1F-5F) }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Plusle always acts as a cheerleader for its partners. Whenever a teammate puts out a good effort in battle, this Pokémon shorts out its body to create the crackling noises of sparks to show its joy. |sapphire=When Plusle is cheering on its partner, it flashes with electric sparks from all over its body. If its partner loses, this Pokémon cries loudly. |emerald=It has the trait of cheering on its fellow Pokémon. By shorting out the electricity it releases from its paws, it creates pom-poms for cheering. |firered=It cheers on partners while scattering sparks from its body. It climbs telephone poles to absorb electricity. |leafgreen=It cheers on partners while scattering sparks from its body. It climbs telephone poles to absorb electricity. |diamond=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles. |pearl=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles. |platinum=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles. |heartgold=It absorbs electricity from telephone poles. It shorts out its body to create creakling noises. |soulsilver=It absorbs electricity from telephone poles. It shorts out its body to create creakling noises. |black=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles. |white=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles. |black 2=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles. |white 2=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles. |x=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles. |y=It absorbs electricity from telephone poles. It shorts out its body to create crackling noises. |or=Plusle always acts as a cheerleader for its partners. Whenever a teammate puts out a good effort in battle, this Pokémon shorts out its body to create the crackling noises of sparks to show its joy. |as=When Plusle is cheering on its partner, it flashes with electric sparks from all over its body. If its partner loses, this Pokémon cries loudly.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 311 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 311 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 311 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 311 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 311 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 311 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr = Plusle BW.gif |bwsprs=Plusle Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Plusle Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Plusle Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr = Plusle XY.gif |xysprs = Plusle Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Plusle XY.gif |orassprs = Plusle Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = |b2w2spr = Plusle BW.gif|b2w2sprs = Plusle Shiny BW.gif}} Appearances In the movies In Destiny Deoxys, Minun plays with an automatic garbage can and Minun gets stuck in there when Plusle gets worried and calls for help to save Minun. *Thatcher's Plusle *Solana's Plusle *Ursula's Plusle Trivia *Before Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire's release, Plusle was rumored to and was maybe originally called Maxim. *There is a rare glitch called Minusle, which is a fusion of Plusle and Minun. *Before the release of Generation III, many thought Plusle and Minun evolved into Latias and Latios, respectively. Origin Both Plusle and its counterpart Minun appear to be based on rodents, such as mice. They are also similar in appearance to rabbits. Plusle and Minun are based on the concept of positive and negative electrical charges, with Plusle representing the positive charge, and Minun representing the negative charge. Name Origin Plusle's name is derived from the word "plus", in reference to a positive electrical charge. Gallery 311Plusle_AG_anime.png 311Plusle_AG_anime_2.png 311Plusle_AG_anime_3.png 311Plusle_Dream.png Plusle_and_Minun_Pokemon_Ranger.jpg Category:Gimmick Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon